A Whelming Reunion
by Nardragon
Summary: Nightwing, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy are on a mission to find Lagoon Boy. But the mission goes south when they encounter their old friend. Things goes from bad to worse when something that no one was expecting happens. Secertes will be reviled in a reunion that happened too early. Will the team beable to pull together after all these years to survive. Spoiler- season 2.
1. Chapter 1: Infiltrate

Since the second season started, I've hoped that there would be an episode that focused on the original team members. This story evolved from that longing. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

ATLANIC OCEAN

April 14, 00:45 EST

"Do you really think they might have La'gaan here?" Miss Martian asked. She, Nightwing, Kid Flash and Superboy were looking at holo-map of a possible containment facility being used by Back Manta.

"More importantly will _he_ be there." KF said cracking his knuckles.

"We can't be sure if he is here or not, but we do have confirmation of Manta using this facility. Even if he's not here we could get information on why the light is kidnapping kids and who their 'partner' is." Nightwing said. "And there is a chance Kaldur will be there, but Wally you know I didn't let you come on this mission so you can get your revenge."

"I know you need someone who can get in fast."

"But where is it. It's supposed to be on an island right? All I can see is a lot of water." Superboy said scanning the waves below the bio-ship.

"Well, the thing is satellite images don't show anything in the area it should be." Nightwing said.

"Is it camouflaged?" Miss Martian asked.

"I don't believe so. What I think is that it's moving." Miss Martian and Superboy both looked shocked.

"Nightwing, the last time checked, islands don't move." Superboy said folding his arms.

"Well you should check again." He brought up a holo-screen showing more satellite images.

"This is a series of images taken of the same area over the course of two weeks." They all watch as a small dot moved in the pictures. With every picture it seemed to move further to the West.

"I'll don't believe it, a moving island." Superboy said.

"You've seen a guy turn into a giant blue monster, fought a robot with the powers of half the justice league, have a pet biochemically engineered wolf and a living machine ball as pets and you can't believe that an island moves." Kid Flash said.

"He has a point." Miss Martian said. Superboy just glared at her.

"I think because of its size it's a floating island. Black Manta probably had it constructed, with its own means of propulsion. The prefect hideout for someone like him." Nightwing said.

"Well if it moves how are we supposed to find it?" Kid Flash asked.

"I have narrowed down to a five square mile area. We'll search in sectors till it comes shows up on radar or visual."

"That is still a pretty wide area." Kid Flash said.

"Well we better get started." The bio-ship fell into an uneasy silence. Nightwing and Kid Flash were both looking nervous. Superboy refused to look at Miss Martian. It went on like that for close to an hour before they saw anything.

"What's that, at our eleven?" Superboy asked leaning forward.

"Nothing is showing up on radar, but that is not a surprise. They would have cloaking devices." Miss Martian said.

"Miss M, take us down. But slowly, we don't know what kind of surveillance they have."Nightwing said. The ship lowered until the island came into view. It was small, less than a half a mile across. It looked like someone could around it 5 minutes, KF could probably do it in 5 seconds.

"Kid and I will deploy as Alpha. We go in and shut down their preliminary security system then the two for you will follow when I give the signal." Nightwing said.

"I know you're the leader but won't it make more sense to take Miss M. She can camouflage herself and density shift." Superboy asked. Nightwing and Kid Flash looked at each other.

"I think Kid is the best for the first deploy because of the size of the island. He can scout the island in a few minutes." Nightwing said.

"If you say so." Superboy said.

"Miss M. link us up."

_'Link established.'_ She said in everyone's mindsNightwing and Kid Flash put on re-breathers.

_'Let's go.' _Nightwing said. A hatch opened in the floor of the bio-ship. Nightwing and Kid Flash dived down to the water below. They swam to the island under the waves.

-_O_-

"Do you think it's weird, that Nightwing would just let Wally join this mission." Miss Martian asked when it was just her and Superboy.

"I don't know." He said simply.

"You're not still going to be like this. Would you just forget that for a moment and try and focus?"

"Well, the only reason Wally asked to come on this mission was he hoped to see Aqualad. And it's not to find out how he's been. I don't blame him. If I see Aqualad…." Superboy cracked his knuckles.

"Conner you wouldn't."

"You do know why Artemis is dead right? And who are you to talk? Frankly I think death is better than what you do to your victims."

"You wouldn't kill Kaldur, he is…..was our friend. That is not how we do things, we don't kill."

"So tell me, would you rip the information from his mind."

"I…I…"

"He's a bad guy remember. The information you get from him will help the team, the league, the entire planet." He said turning around to look at her. She didn't say anything.

"What the difference between him and any other bad guys? Information you get from him will definitely help you get the rebound back."

"We're going to save La'gaan now."

"We don't know for sure that he's here. And if he's wasn't there, would you still use your 'powers' to get information from Aqualad. We could still use any info he has even if we do get rebound back. Frankly, I would be happy if you did it to him. He needs to pay for what he did." Super said angrily. Miss Martian looked away tears in her eyes.

"I still can't believe, she's gone. Or that he did it. How could he… I saw him risk his own life for hers for all our lives, so many times." She said. Superboy looked her. He angry diminished.

"I can't really believe it either. Aqualad, Robin…Nightwing, and Kid. They freed me. Did I ever tell you Kaldur was the one who tried to reach out to me first?"

"That's the first time you called him Kaldur since he….left."

"Yeah, well slip of the tongue. Only his friends call him Kaldur, and we are not friends."

-_O_-

"Do you think it's a good idea to bring the two them on this mission. Miss M. is still shaken from losing Artemis and Lagoon Boy. Plus Superboy might punch a hole in Kaldur's head if he saw him." Kid Flash said as he and Nightwing crouched down behind some rocks in the shallow waters.

"Well, we should have La'gaan back by the end of this mission. Kaldur set me a message that he was being kept here. He risked a lot to send that message, so it had to be urgent. As for Superboy, that's why I brought you along, to help me keep an eye on him, so he would do anything rash."

"You still had the entire team at your disposal."

"I don't know. Kaldur said something big was a happening, I didn't trust anyone else to be here. I even sent a message to Z and Rocket. I have a bad feeling for some reason." Nightwing said.

"All of them? Dude, you do realize if this mission goes south, for us or Kaldur and Artemis, we're putting everyone's life in danger. And if they find out, well our lives will still be in danger."

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling. If something is about to go down there is no else by my side."

"Not even Batman?"

"Even if that was an option at the moment, no I would still want all of you."

"Thanks dude."

"That's enough talk let's focus on the mission."

"Right." Kid pulled down his goggles. "I'll do a circuit to the island, see what we're up against." He took off.

Nightwing ran the up the beach. It facility was the entire island. There was only about 50 feet or so from the water to a looming wall that encompassed the island. With a small binoculars he had Nightwing examined the top of the wall. He could see guards located at every 100 feet or so.

_'Nightwing to Kid, what do you got for me?'_

_'As far as I can see the wall goes all the way around. There is an entrance on the far side of the island but it's for boats only. It's like a cove.'_

_'Guess Manta wouldn't need cars here. What about the guards?'_

_'Posted every hundred feet or so. Three main towers, in the east, west and south.'_

_'Right those are our targets, you take the west on. I'll take the south and we'll rendezvous at the east tower.'_

_'Got it.'_

Nightwing went in to action. He threw a small flare as far right as he could. It made a small spark went it hit the ground. As he expected several guards responded to the light. He used a grapping gun to get the top of the wall and head to his left. The direction of the tower. He shocked the first guard he encounter and burst into the Towers control room. It was over before the guards inside had time to be surprised. He hacked the system and disabled the radar, and sonar. He put the heat sensor and cameras on loops.

_'Beta, be ready.' _He said. He made his way to the third Tower. He was in with out too much trouble. He was half way through hacking the system when KF appeared.

"Okay, how is it that I'm supposed the one of the fastest person's in the world and I can never be the first one to get anywhere." He said looking at the unconscious guards.

"That's not true; statistically you arrive first as much as you don't. It's a trick of your mind. You remember the times you don't arrive first move than when you do."

"I know why you don't want Batman around, you're already so much like him it would be redundant."

_'Done. Beta deploy. Meets us at the east Tower.' _Nightwing said.

_'On our way.' _Miss Martian said.

"Let's see if I can get a map of this place from the mainframe." Nightwing continued typing on his holo-screen. It wasn't long before Miss Martian and Superboy joined them.

_'According to this map the detention facility is on level D, about four stories down. Kid, SB you two go and see if you can find Lagoon Boy and any other kid they might have. Miss Martian and I will head to level B, it the northern part of the island. There is something that looks like a main control room. That is our best bet for information.'_

_'Don't think I don't know what you're doing. That's also the best place to find 'him'.' _Kid said, _'You just me and Superboy away from him so we don't hurt him. Dam it Nightwing, you can't reason with him. He chose his sides. Now because you won't take him down Artemis is dead.'_

_'Wally get a hold of yourself. The reason I'm sending the two of you is because you will be able to search the area the fastest and Superboy should be able to break any lock in your way.'_

_'Yeah, you and your reasons.' _Kid said. Nightwing had to admit he was playing his part better than he expected. He was worried that because Wally was still mad with him it would affect how he operated on the mission.

_'This is not about revenge. His is still our fr….'_

_'He's no friend of mine.' _Superboy and Kid said at the same time.

_'Let's just get on with the mission.' _Nightwing said. Kid pushed past Nightwing and left the Tower. Superboy followed him. Nightwing and Miss M. began making their way the main control box. They keep to the shadows.

"Do you think It's best if you sent the two of them on their own." Miss Martian whispered. She was talking out loud to avoid being head over the link. "What if they run into Kaldur?"

"I don't think he would be in the detention area." Nightwing said simply.

"But was if…"

"Then there is nothing we will be able to do. Let's get the information and get out."

-_O_-

"What are you doing back with the team?" Superboy asked.

"You know why I'm back." KF said darkly.

"I think the real question is why did Nightwing let you join this mission?"

"He needed someone who could get in and out fast."

"Miss Martian may not be able to do it as fast as you but she as less chance of getting caught. What is the real reason you're here?"

"Ask Nightwing."

"I might as well ask the Riddler, he might give a more straightforward answer. You and I both know when Nightwing doesn't want someone to know something they won't know."

"Well, I'm as clue less as you."

"I don't think so." Superboy said. Wally hoped he wasn't sweating. Superboy was asking some tough question. He knew it was a bad idea to had the old team together. They had been through too much together, knew too much about each other.

"I don't know what you think, but want ever it is just remember the love of my life is gone because of 'him'. I don't want anything other than revenge."

Superboy didn't say anything else. They made their way to level D. Once they were down Kid did a quick run around. He ran back to Superboy.

"He's not here. No one is." KF said. He looked worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I looked in every cell."

"There must be one you missed. They won't keep him in a normal cell."

"I'll do another run around, you go see if you find a log book or something. Anything that would tell us if and where they have their prisoners." Superboy nodded. Kid took off again. Superboy when in search of the log. He had to take out three guards on the way.

_'Does anyone else think for a secret base there aren't that many guards?' _he said over the mental link.

_'That exactly why there aren't so many guards. Black Manta thinks it's too secure for anyone to know about it.' _Nightwing said.

_'You would think the villains would learn not to be cocky.' _Superboy said.

_'They're super villains, being cocky is part of the job description.' _KF said.

_'Still, it's strange. Plus I can't find a log of any kind for prison records.'_

_'Are you sure?' _Miss Martian asked.

'_Positive.' _Superboy said.

_'And I'll getting zero one actual prisoners.'_ Kid said.

_'What? No one. At all?' _Nightwing said.

_'No. Are you sure they are kidnapping kids. If they are, they are not keeping them here.' _

_'This isn't right.' _Nightwing said. _'Keep looking, we'll give you till we finish getting whatever information we can. Look for anything. Both of you use your inferred.'_

_'Right.' _Superboy and KF answered. Kid pulled on his goggles, and Superboy switched to his heat vision.

Nightwing and Miss Martian were above the control room, in an air vent.

_'Miss M. get this flash into a port I'll do the rest.' _Nightwing said passing her the flash drive. She phased through the vent and entered the control room, in camouflage mode. As soon as she put the flash into a port Nightwing became to wirelessly hack the systems.

_'This is it?' _he said went he began accessing the data. _'This all the information they have on record. That can't be, there should be more information. This doesn't make sense.'_

_'You're telling me. According to the inferred, there were massive heat signatures in most of the cells. So we know they did have people down here. A lot of people.'_ KF said.

_'So where are they now?' _Miss Martian asked.

_'Your guess is as good as mine.' _Nightwing said. _'I don't think we will find anyth….' _A noticed appeared on his screen.

_'Nightwing?'_

_'This is really not making sense, there is a large vessel approaching the island. I hacked the radar so the alerts will come to me but…"_

_'What?' _Miss Martian asked.

_'If it was one of Black Manta's it would give out some kind of signal, like a code, so it won't activate warnings but this is foreign to Manta's system.'_

_'Then why aren't there any warning going off?'_ Superboy asked.

_'Because I hacked the system, it's offline.' _It was that moment that the alarms went off.

* * *

If you read my last story 'Spitfire Valentine's' then you would know I had a little competition, with the prise being a excerpt from this srtoy. I had two winners. Myallbymyself1234 and a guest who left me no way of getting a message to him/her. If that person is reading this I hope they don't fell like I cheated them. I sorry but there was no way I couldn't get a message to you.

* * *

Please leave your views.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Here is the second chapter of 'A Whelming Reunion'.

* * *

_'Is that for the giant unknown thing in the water or for us?' _KF asked.

_'I don't know and I don't want to find out. Everyone pull out.' _Nightwing said. He began making his way through the vents. Miss Martian grabbed the flash drive and phased through the wall. Nightwing jumped out of a vent and landed next her.

_'Look out!' _Miss Martian pushed him out of the way just before an energy blast could hit him. They both looked around. Someone was standing at the end of the hall-way.

"I wish I could say it was good to see you again," The person took off their helmet, "but it's not." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur." Nightwing said, narrowing his eyes.

"I should have guessed it was you, when I found my men unconscious. I suppose you're here to try and liberate your friend. Well I should inform you it's too late. He is already gone."

"I think you have bigger things than us to worry about." Nightwing said.

"What is that supposed to mean. Are you trying to intimidate me? Make me think you have others waiting to back you up."

"No, but there is something in the water outside you should be worried about."

_'Nightwing what are you doing?' _Miss Martian asked.

_'What is he doing?' _KF asked.

_'Miss M. what's going on?' _Superboy asked.

_'Aqualad. He's here. Nightwing, why are you telling him about the unknown vessel?' _She said simply.

_'What! Where are you? Where is he?' _Kid Flashed asked angrily.

_'Like I would tell you when you're in that frame of mind.'_

_'Why are you telling him about the ship or whatever it is?'_ Superboy asked his voice full of suspicion.

_'Trying to buy us time. If he thinks there is a bigger threat than us nearby he might focus on that.'_

"I know what you doing, you trying to distract me. I can tell your planning something over the psychic link." Kaldur said.

"Kaldur I'm serious there is something that might not be friendly to either of us." Nightwing said.

"And why should I believe you?" He said. He pulled out is water-bearers forming blades out the water. Nightwing pulled put his Eskrima sticks.

"Because we are as you would say 'old friends'." Nightwing said.

"Then old friends do you care to see if you can still hold your own against me." The two leapt at each other.

_'Where are you? I want to have word with Aqualad.' _Superboy said.

_'You know that revenge is not the right….'_

_'Don't patronize me M'gaan. Where are you? Kid and I are already on level B.'_

_'No you have to get back the bio-ship. We still have an unidentified vessel in the area. We don't know if it's friend or foe.' _Miss Martian said.

_'Forget this. I'll find you myself.' _Kid Flash said. Nightwing and Kaldur were fighting fiercely. Miss Martian was going to help Nightwing but was interrupted, when several guards found them.

_'This is not good. We have to get out of here.' _Nightwing said.

_'I'm kind of busy. Found some more guards to play with.' _Superboy said.

_'I'm looking for you.' _Kid Flash said.

_'I have my own problems here.' _Miss Martian said. The fights were all going nowhere. Kid Flash was running around looking for some sigh of the others. He finally turned a corner a saw them.

"Aqualad!" He yelled.

"Kid, don't!" Nightwing yelled. KF ran down the hall and crashed straight into Kaldur.

"YOU KILLED ARETMIS!" He was punching as hard he could.

_'Wally, you better tell me how to get there and leave some him for me.' _Superboy said.

_'Head down the hallway, the third right, second left and straight to the end of the hall. No promises about their being anything left.'_

_'Wally, no!' _Nightwing jumped on him and pulled him off Kaldur.

"Killing him, is not going to make Artemis come back." Nightwing said, trying to restrain him.

"But it will make me feel better." KF said.

"Nightwing! Kid!" Miss Martian yelled out a warning. They were able to roll apart before Kaldur's water mace fell on their heads.

"How can you fight me if you're fighting yourselves?"

"I want to see how you fight all of us." Superboy said, running around the corner.

"Superboy don't…" Miss Martian yelled. Superboy aimed a punch right for Kaldur's head. Kaldur morphed his water to form a shield.

"Told you." Kid said to Nightwing.

"Superboy, KF. Stop and think you don't want to do anything you will regret." Nightwing said.

"I won't regret this." Kid said.

"Agreed." Superboy said, still trying to hit Kaldur.

"This is getting a little to uncomfortable." Kaldur said. "All Manta Troopers converge on my location." He said into a com. piece.

"What's wrong Aqualad, can't take us on without your daddy's little yes men." Superboy said. Just then a woman with dark hair and pale skin jumped between them and attacked Superboy. Around her neck was a large necklace with a yellow jewel hanging from it. She had surprising Martial Arts stills.

"Well, it does help to have to friends." She said, "You all should know that more than anyone."

"Who's this Aqualad? You're new girlfriend."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaldur was fighting Nightwing and Kid Flash now. Well it was more Nightwing was trying to stop KF from doing hurting Kaldur.

"Isn't this the reunion?" Kid said. More guards had joined the fray. Nightwing simultaneously stopped Kid from punching Kaldur while blocking a kick from the Atlantean. Miss Martian was trying to hold off the guards and Superboy was trying (and failing) to hit the dark haired woman.

_'How about we trade?' _He asked her.

_'I didn't know you cared.'_

_'I don't it's just frustrating trying to hit her. At least I know I'll be able to hit those guards.'_

_'Knock yourself out.' _They switched places. The woman smiled when she saw her new adversary.

_'This getting us nowhere.'_ Nightwing said. _'I don't want to find out the hard way, what that vessel is.' _

"Kaldur listen to me, while we're fighting there might be another enemy approaching."

"It is just one of your ruses. I will not fall for it."

"Kaldur please everyone on this island is in danger." Nightwing said. Kaldur landed a punch on Nightwing's jaw. KF gave a cry and used the moment to attack Kaldur again. Superboy was hitting every guard in sight, but one slipped past him. He approached Miss Martian who was in hand to hand combat with the dark haired woman. He aimed his blaster gun. She had his back to him but the dark haired woman saw him coming.

_'M'gaan!' _She yelled mentally. She kicked Miss Martian in the stomach. She was pushed backwards and hit the wall were she blacked out for a moment. The blast from the gun sailed through the air space Miss M. had just occupied.

"Oh no." Nightwing said.

"What just happened?" Superboy yelled, "Did she just call Miss Martian…" A loud burst of static on their radios made him stop mid sentence. Everyone covered their ears. Miss Martian was jolted awake.

"Someone…hacking all radios." Nightwing said. It was clear that neither of the opposing sides here was responsible for it. A voice boomed out from their radios.

"You must be feeling so proud right now Black Manta." The voice said. No one responded.

"Answer me Manta." Kaldur put a hand to his ear.

"My father is not here. Who are you and why are you hacking our coms?" He said.

"Oh, it's the prodigal son. Well, you should know this the great Ocean master. I wanted to make sure you knew you destroyed your base. That will teach you for taking my post as a member of the light. It's a shame Black Manta himself was not here. But killing his son, who was just truly accepted by him, it is much sweeter revenge."

"What are you talking about?" Kaldur yelled. The island was suddenly shaken violently. Everyone was thrown to the ground. Miss Martian screamed and put her hands on her temples.

_'The bio-ship….she was hurt in the explosion. She's in shock, I can't get her to respond.' _She told the team.

"I told you." Nightwing said to Kaldur.

"Something is not right here. That girl, who ever she is just saved…." Superboy started.

"We need to get off this island." Nightwing interrupted. He helped Miss Martian up.

"All Manta Troopers full retreat and evacuation."Kaldur yelled. The guards retreated up the hallway.

"Kaldur'ahm what about you?" One of the guards asked.

"Go, I will join you. There is something I have to attend to." He said. He helped up the dark haired woman.

"How are we supposed to get off the island if the bio-ship is down?" KF asked. Superboy suddenly grabbed Nightwing.

"You're not telling us something." He said pinning him to wall.

"Superboy get a hold of yourself. We're on enemy territory that's under attack without a way of getting off." Another tremor threw every one of their feet again. Kaldur put a hand to his ear.

"Deploy as soon as everyone is aboard." There was a pause before he spoke again. "No, I am being held back the intruders, I will find my own way off." Another pause. "Belay that. I can handle them on my own. Get off the island now." As he ended the transmission Superboy picked him of the ground.

"What are you up to? We won't stopping you."

"I wanted to make sure my men got off the island safely. They would not have left me otherwise."

"Why did you have to lie? Why didn't you go with them?" Superboy said.

"Superboy put him down. He did it because of" Nightwing said.

"Nightwing!" KF said. Nightwing looked at him.

"Are you sure?" KF asked. Nightwing nodded.

"Sure about what? Why is it that everyone seems to know something I don't."

"It's because we do." The dark haired woman said. She put her hands up her neck and took of the necklace. Superboy dropped Kaldur. Miss Martian screamed.

"Wh…you're dead." Superboy said.

"Yeah, not so much." Artemis said.

"How?" Miss Martian asked. She sounded like she was close to tears.

"It's a long story." Kaldur said. Other explosion shook them.

"And we may not have time to tell it before Ocean Master blows this place apart." Kid said.

* * *

The end to another chapter. Please sent me your reviews.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3: Reveal

Another instalment of 'A Whelming Reunion'.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Superboy yelled. "Artemis is alive. Then Aqualad he didn't kill her."

"Kaldur has been under deep cover since he left the team. He never betrayed us. We faked Artemis' death so she could go undercover as well."

"You kept that from us." Miss Martian said. "How could you?"

"But that day on the beach, she heart had stopped. I couldn't hear your heart beat." Superboy said looking at Artemis.

"A type of puffer fish toxin. Can temporarily stop all muscular actions, including the heart." Kid said.

"But… Aqualad."

"Think about it Conner. On Malina Island he told us about the bomb, if he didn't say anything…."

"It would have go off with us inside." Superboy said.

"But he kidnapped La'gaan."Miss Martian said. Superboy scoffed.

"It was that or kill him. I couldn't just let him go after my men subdued him." Kaldur said.

"And you knew all this time Wally?" Superboy turned to the speedster.

"If I didn't know and really thought Artemis was dead, I wouldn't ask Nightwing to join a mission. I would have gone after Kaldur myself."

"That's true." Superboy and Miss Martian said at the same time. The island shook again.

"Look, I get you two are angry at us but can we put it on hold until we get out of here." Artemis said. The hallway tilled vioventy.

"The island is becoming unstable. We need to get above ground." Kaldur said. He led them through the hallways.

"Oh, wait." Artemis said suddenly and ran down a smaller corridor. She came back with a bow and quiver and a pair of goggles like KF's one only green.

"You still have those?" Kid asked pointing to the goggles.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring my outfit in case it was found, so I thought these would be handy if a needed to be Artemis." She said.

"Let's go." Kaldur said. A few more turns and they were out in the open air. The scene before them was not a good one. It looked like the entire southern part of the island was on fire. It was clear that Ocean Master had used some major weaponry. It blast the island apart. And to top it off there were guards running towards them.

"Those aren't my men." Kaldur said.

"They must be Ocean Master's." KF said.

"Well, they are a common enemy." Kaldur said. "What is saying, my enemy's enemy…"

"Is my friend." Superboy said.

"Let's kick some grunt butt." KF yelled. They went into action. Miss Martian grabbed Artemis and lifted her to a higher location where her aim would be less obstructed. Superboy and Kaldur ran head, crashing in the heart of the advancing group. Kid Flash ran around disarming the men, before they could figure out where their guns had gone Nightwing knocked them out. Miss Martian was using her telekinesis to move obstacles in the way of the men who were approaching in large groups.

_'I know we all could do this all night, if the island wasn't sinking as we speak.' _Artemis said.

_'She is right. The two of us will head to the docking bay, and get a boat ready.' _Kaldur said.

_'Miss M. go with them and give them cover. We don't know how many of Ocean master's men are on the island.' _Nightwing said. The three of them disappeared behind some buildings.

Ocean master's men seemed to have no end.

_'Where do you get all these people who are willing to be grunts. Is there some evil newspaper where the bad guys put adds like 'Yes men' need. Must be strong and be able to keep secrets. Job will entail getting beat up by heroes daily.' _Kid Flash said as he took out two of the 'yes men'.

_'You know Wally I missed your horrible jokes.'_ Superboy said.

_'Who wouldn't….what do you mean horrible?'_

_'But he's right, we're going to be over run in a moment. Any luck a getaway boat.'_

_'Sure, if you don't mind the boats being burned out pieces to wood.' _Artemis said.

_'They got to them before we could, they are all on fire.' _Miss Martian said.

_'What about the bio-ship?'_

_'She's still non-responsive.'_

_'Kaldur is there any other way to get off the island.'_

_'My men would have taken the Manta Flyer.'_

_'So we stuck on a sinking island. Surrounded by bad guys in an ambush attack.' _Artemis said.

_'Does anyone else get the feeling that it's us?' _KF asked.

_'Us what?'_

_'Think about it, when we first started the team, this is how everything went.'_

_'You'll have to be more specific.'_

_'To put in terms that only we will understand, we have to feel the disaster heavy on the 'dis' before we felt the aster.' _

_'Well I hope we feel the aster soon.' _Nightwing said. He was having trouble holding up against all the men attacking him. Nightwing was about to be overwhelmed by the number of men pressing down on him, when six men were suddenly bounded in their own clothes and a pink streak flew down and blasted into three others. Rocket and Zatanna landed next to the small group.  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what is the Justice League doing here?" Superboy asked.

"Since when are we Justice League?" Rocket asked putting a hand on her waist.

"Since you joined it, I thought the League doesn't bother to intervene with the team anymore."

"We got a message from Nightwing, telling the two of us and only us to come."

"Really Nightwing?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else you were hiding from us."

"SB, can we not get into this now."

"Why should we?" the island shook.

"Well for one the island is sinking and with the bio-ship down we have no way of getting off." Nightwing said as he tried to steady himself.

"Hey, haven't seen you two in a while, how's it been." Kid Flash ran in addressing Zatanna and Rocket.

"Kid what are you doing here?" Zatanna asked, "And where is Miss Martian. I thought she was with you too."

"She is, she over that way helping... well you may not believe this…." Superboy started to speak but stopped when he saw Miss Martian flying in.

"Zatanna, Rocket!" She yelled and flew towards them.

"It's good to see…." Zatanna stopped when she saw Kaldur running up to them.  
"YOU!" Rocket and Zatanna yelled at the same time. They both prepared to attack.

"No, stop!" Nightwing yelled. He jumped between them and Kaldur.

"Are you crazy, you do remember he killed…ARTEMIS!" Zatanna screamed when she saw Artemis.

"What is going on here?" Rocket asked. "Why are we not kicking his butt and why is she alive?"

"Well Kuldur's been undercover and Nightwing knew all along." Superboy said.

"What?" Zatanna and Rocket said.

"Don't worry, we just found out ourselves." Miss Martian said. "Wally and Artemis knew as well, they faked her death so she could go undercover with Kaldur."

"Are you kidding me?" Rocket said, advancing on Kaldur. "I thought you became evil because of the death of a girl you told me you were completely over!" she yelled.

"Raquel, I am over her. We just used that as a reason for me betraying the team. It was a cover, that's all."

"Do I look like I care? You broke my heart, twice at once, when you turned evil and because I thought you still loved her. How do you think I felt?" Kaldur backed away from her.

"Can we not forget, evil or not he still took my boyfriend." Miss Martian said.

"Sure, that's what you're worried about, the rebound." Superboy said.

"Don't you start on me Conner."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"Oh like you would do that to me, you would never live with yourself if you did."

"Try me."

"Wait, I don't understand how could Artemis have gone undercover with..." Zatanna gasped and covered her mouth. "My glamor charm!" Zatanna rounded on Nightwing her eyes blazing. "You had me make that for my best friend so she could put her life in danger and then you had me think she was dead!"

"Z, you have to understand we had to do it. We have to find some way to get more…"

"Don't you give me that, you could have told us! We are your best friends! We were the ordinal team!"

"It put would you all at risk, and Kaldur and Artemis at a bigger risk, the less people who knew the better."

"We were in shock when Artemis died. How could you just watch us like that? I came over to you place and cried about for hours, hours! And you let me stay in that pain."

Artemis and Kid Flash watch as everyone bickered. Nightwing and Kaldur were both trying to back away from Zatanna and Rocket. Miss Martian and Superboy's shouting fit was getting so loud KF wonder if there was anyone on the western sea board who couldn't hear it.

"How is it that we ended up being the only ones not arguing?" Kid asked Artemis. She shrugged, it was strange. Normally the others would be pulling her and Wally apart. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw movement.

* * *

A little tid bit. The last part of this chapter was the first part i wrote. This idea popped into my head. 'How would the original team members react when they found out the truth about Kaldur and Artemis.

Oh, and the thing about the puffer fish toxic. That is true. Years ago I was wacthing a show about a puffer fish that when eaten the toxins in the blood could 'kill' a person. But they would alive. I don't remember the speices, and the internet was not as helpful as it normally is.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4: Bicker

I know this has taking a while for me to get up but sadly school has started for me. I'm afraid my post will have to be during the weekends only. In a perfect world i would post everyday. But it isn't perfect. I hope you'll all still stick with me.

* * *

_'Hey as much I would hate to break up this little love fest, we have company.' _Artemis said mentally. Everyone stopped talking (or yelling to be more specific) at once.

_'I see them, on the roof…and at the east end to the building.' _Nightwing said.

_'I got heat signatures of more behind the building and to the south.' _Superboy said.

_'They're everywhere. How are we going to fight them all?' _Rocket asked jumping a few feet into the air.

_'We've taking out big and stronger. So what is there is a lot of them.' _Artemis said drawing back her bow.

_'No Rocket is right, we can't fight all of them. At least not on a sinking island.' _Nightwing said. As if on cue the island shook and tilted more. The ground was now slanted almost 45 degrees.

_'But the bio-ship is still not responding.' _Miss Martian said. At that moment a object arced in the air and landed in the middle of their little ground.

_'Grenade'_ Kid Flash said. The team didn't even run. Rocket put a force bubble around it a few moments before it went off.

_'Is that the best they have?' _Rocket said.

_'What do you think?' _Superboy said. Several more grenades were sailing in the air towards them.

_'Everyone disappear.' _Nightwing commanded. He threw several Batarangs that set off the grenades in the air. In the mist of the expositions the team vanished from sight.

_'Okay we are on a sinking island with no way of getting off and we're surrounded by the enemy.' _Nightwing said.

_'Really I hadn't noticed.' _Superboy said.

_'You can obviously tell us the painfully obvious, but the stuff we really need to know…not so much.' _Rocket said.

_'Let's not get into this now.' Kid Flash said._

_'How could you not tell us? We trusted you. All of you and you lied to us…us. I thought this team was the one that kept no secrets." _Zatanna said sounding hurt and angry at the same.

_'Z, I know you're upset, you all are but let's wait until we're not in mortal danger before you kill us.' _Artemis said.

_'_ _I can't believe I came across the Atlantic for you.' _Zatanna said.

_'How could I forget...Z, Rocket how did you get here?' _Nightwing asked.

_'We took a Z tube to the nearest point on the coast to your position then I used a teleport spell. But even going to my max distance still put us about forty minutes from you. I know what you're thinking. Sorry but I just don't have the energy to transport all of us. Even if I tried it wouldn't even be near enough to land for even Aqualad to swim to.'_

_'So that leaves us back at square one.'_

_'Well if we're not going to try an escape yet can I at least beat up some these guys. It'll help me let out some steam.' _Superboy said.

_'Okay but wai….' _Superboy's battle cry drowned out Nightwing's words. _'Well, it's not like any off our original plans ever worked anyway.' _Rocket said before jumping into the fray.

_'What the hell?' _Nightwing jumped out the shawdows and kicked the nearest guard in the head.

_'Nightwing question…does the any of the new team have as much problems as we did…sticking to the plan?' _Kid asked.

_'Not really.'_

_'Not really? Everything goes the freshmen's way on missions.' _Superboy said while slamming to guys heads together.

_'Not everything for new year's La'gaan, Robin and Blue had a mission to give us competition.' _Miss Martian said.

_'Of course 'La'gaa'.'_ Superboy rolled his eyes.

_'Maybe it is us. We're just a magnet for 'dis'.' _Kid said.

_'We have also felt the aster many times, as Nightwing would say.' _Kaldur said.

_'Haven't said that in a while.'_

_'Time you say again. We could really use some aster cause the numbers are not making me whelmed. Not whemled at all.' _Artemis said.

_'Seriously how can one bad guy have this many grunts. Where would you get all this man power?' _Kid said.

_'Craigslist?' _Zatanna offered.

_'That's it.' _Nightwing said both mentally and out loud.

_'Really you can hire henchmen of crigslist?' _Rocket asked.

_'No, well you can…but that's what I mean. All the these men all had to come from somewhere. Ocean Master's ship, that's our way off the island.'_

_'You want to get on the ship with the guy who is trying to kill us.'_

_'It's that or we drown.'_

_'Aqualad has gills. He wouldn't be able to drown if he wanted to.' _Superboy said.

_'But I would die from exhaustion long before I reach land.'_

_'Look we could argue all night or we can try to stay alive.' _Nightwing said. The tone of his voice made everyone shut up.

_'You're the leader.' _Kaldur said after a pause.

_'Right, Miss M, get some height, see if you stop the ship or vessel. Superboy get ready to cause a distraction, we'll need loud and big.'_

_'You're talking my language.'_

_'Kid, Artemis you'll head to the vessel first and look for a possible point of access.'_

_'Right.' _They said together.

_'Everyone else, get ready to disappear when we get the signal.' _Miss Martian switched to camflage mode and flew upwards. _'There is sub on the northern end of the island, I can see the men coming from it.'_

_'Right, Superboy…' _At the sound of his name he went into action. He screamed and jumped as high as he could. When he came back down he hit the ground so hard the island tilled more and probably helped it sink a little faster. But it got the desired effect. Marjory of Ocean Master's men turned their attention in him.

_'Ok I see three possible access hatches. The first one is out of the question because that's were the henchmen are coming out of. We might be seen from the second one, but the third is gold.'_

_'Copy that, good work KF. Everyone you know want to do.' _Within seconds everyone except Superboy had vanished from the fight. Not that it mattered, since Superboy was fighting enough for everyone.

The others met up with Kid Flash and Artemis at the end of the wall that surrounded the facility.

_'Nightwing, where are you?'_

_'Making a second distraction. Superboy get ready to get out too.'_

_'How will I know?'_

_'Trust me you'll know.' _Nightwing dropped next the other's by the wall.

"You know that's still annoying." Kid said.

"You would think you would have gotten used to it, after all these years." He said.

"Nope." Everyone said together. Just then a laughing started, it was coming from the area were the fight was. _'Superboy…'_

_'Yeah I guessed that was my cue.' _A few seconds later several expositions shook the island. The rest of the men rushed forward to help the ones caught in the explosion.

"Go." Nightwing said. The team sprinted to the hatch Kid had picked out. Miss Martian phased through the metal and opened it from the inside. Nightwing waited outside till Superboy got there. As soon they were all in he shut the hatch.

_'So what now.'_ Zatanna asked.

_'We find a place to hide and wait for the bio-ship to start responding again.'_

_'What if they leave before, if I get out of range we might never find the bio-ship again.'_

_'It'll take all those men time to get back. Unless were really unlucky the bio-ship will be back on line before then.' _Nightwing was already hacking into the subs computer_. 'There a few places we can hide until then. But nowhere big enough for all of us.' _He showed everyone the map of the sub._ 'The best places and the closest are these ventilation shafts here and here.' _He highlighted them on the screen_. 'And this crawl space here.' _

_'We call dibs on the crawl space_.' Kid said and grabbed Artemis' hand.

_'Wally we're on a mission.' _She said.

_'I haven't seen you in weeks I'm going to use this time. I'll….'_

_'Don't want to know.' _Everyone said before he could get out another word. Kid just shrugged then pulled Artemis behind him. She shot everyone an 'I'm sorry but you know how he is.' Look.

_'Guess we'll split up between the two vent's'_

_'I'm not going with him.' _Rocket said pointing to Kaldur.

_'I agree.' _Miss Martian said.

_'Well I'm not finished with Nightwing yet.' _Zatanna said. Nightwing gulped. Superboy looked between the two groups. He didn't want to go with Kaldur nor M'gaan, but it looked like he was going to have to go with her.

_'The bio-ship better be back online soon.' _He said as he, Rocket and M'gaan tried to get comfortable in the vents. But he doubted anyone hear it over Zatanna yelling at Nightwing mentally.

* * *

Sorry again this took so long to get up. If there we're only a few more hours in the day.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5: Disaster averted

The next chapter of A Whelming Reunion is here. Sorry it took so long and thanks for sticking out with me.

* * *

_'When were you planning on telling us the fact Kaldur never really betrayed us or that Artemis never really died?' _Zatanna yelled. Nightwing tried to process the question but Rocket and Miss Martian were talking over the psychic link at the same time.

_'Don't you trust us? After the New Year's Eve fight I thought we were closer than anything, the eight of us, the original team.' _Miss Martian said.

_'Why would you keep something like this from us? US! We are best friends. We've been through more things together in the past five years than most people do in their entire lifetimes.' _Rocket said.

_'I know you all are mad….' _Nightwing started.

_'No, I'm normally mad on a regular basis. Now I'm furious.' _Superboy said.

_'You all know better than anyone about our struggles with the light, and the fact no matter how many times we fought them we never got any closer to their plans.' _Kaldur said.

_'So who is the info coming now that you're a spy.' _Rocket asked.

_'It is not…My biological father was only just accepted to join the main members of the light. Before that he only followed their orders. Now even though he trusts me he still tells me very little. I only found out we were moving the children, La'gaan included, today. I'm afraid you missed the exchange by an hour.'_

_'Maybe it was for the better. There was no way we would have gotten them all off the island before Ocean Master attacked.' _Nightwing said.

_'You're still not answering our questions.' _Zatanna said. She Nightwing and Kaldur we squished together in a vent. Nightwing was having a very hard time avoiding her eyes.

_'How can we even trust you again?' _Miss Martian said.

_'Okay! Would everyone just shut it for a moment? Man, who would ever have guess I would have to be the one reprimanding everyone.' _Kid Flash said. _'I'm trying to make up for the fact I haven't seen my girl in almost a month.'_

Everyone groaned inwardly and outwardly. _'What Kid Block head is trying to say let's get our heads on straight until we get off the enemy's sub.' _Artemis said.

_'How are we going to do that? The bio-ship is down and the only land near here is ten feet under the waves.'_ Superboy said.

_'We'll think of something.' _Nightwing said. A blaring alarm when off. Everyone covered their ears.

_'What is that?' _Superboy asked.

_'An alarm.'_

_'I know that Wally, why is it going off?'_

_'Because of us, we tripped the motion sensors.' _Nightwing said.

_'Since when don't you hack the motion sensors?' _The Team asked in unison.

_'I'm sorry but I had four people yelling in my head. It was a little distracting.'_

_'They know we're here no sense in hiding now.' _Rocket said. She, Superboy and Miss Martian burst out of their vent only to find themselves surrounded.

_'Wally had a point, where do bad guys get so much henchmen?' _Superboy commented. The rest of the team came out of their hiding places to find similar situations.

_'Might not be able to get out of this without taking the sub down.' _Kaldur said.

_'Last thing we want right now. Give yourself up.' _Nightwing raised his hands.

_'What? Are you crazy? What if they kill us?'_ KF said.

_'Thing about it, Ocean Master is sore because we kicked his but so badly he got kicked out of the Light. How would it look if he could return to the Light having all of us in his custody?' _the other's saw the reasoning and slowly raised their hands.

_'But what about me and Kaldur?' _Artemis said. _'They probably won't let me keep these goggles on and what happens when Ocean Master takes us to the light. Black Manta will know Kaldur was helping you all.'_

_'Hopefully Miss M. will be able to say something about that before we have to escape.'_

_'Why don't you just have her interrogate Ocean Master, two birds one stone.' _Superboy said.

_'Not the time Conner.'_ Miss Martian said. At that moment the guards surrounding Miss M. Superboy and Rocket decided to use tasers on them, the all collapsed and the link was broken. The others didn't have much time to wonder why the link was gone before they met the fate.

The Team woke up in front of Ocean master. Their hands and feet were bound together with chains. Superboy tried to attack but a sharp pain around his neck made him stop. He knew that pain all too well.

"Inhibiter collars." He said falling to his knees.

"Yes, I still had a few that I kept, with good reason." He paced in front of them. "You Kiddies have been an unbelievable able torn in the light's side."

"Well, since you're 'one with the light' anymore, you don't have to worry about that." Kid said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make the light see that they need me, and when our plan is complete I'll have them pay of betraying me."

"Sure that the way to make up with your friends." Zatanna said.

"I bet even if you give us to them as gifts they wouldn't let you back in. I bet you don't even know about their new partner." Rocket said.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing girl."

"What am I doing?"

"You're trying to make me reveal what I know."

"Ahhh, No! Like we would even bother trying to get info out you. Like you know anything we already don't." She said smugly.

"Why would they have to, they have me, the inside man." Kaldur said. He saw no point in trying to hide the fact now. The others caught on what they were trying to do.

"Face the music, you're all washed up ocean master." Kid said.

"You did me a favor by blowing up that base. I had to get rid of some evidence on it anyway." Kaldur said.

"You think these collars are really stopping us. News flash, only the shock function works on us. Every League member has a special chip planned to prevent the collars from being used on us. We're just biding our time." Zatanna said, keeping a cool face as she lied through her teeth.

"Like I believe that. If that were true you would have already attacked."

"Maybe if you were a treat." Nightwing said.

"We knew you were using Inhibitor collars since before the Light tried to take over the league. You really think we would have a way to deactivate them." Artemis said.

"And the chain cuff, what happen? Someone stole all your sand dollars and you couldn't afford better ones." Miss Martian said.

"Even if the collars did work on us we could break out of these things without even trying." Nightwing said grinning.

"Why you worthless kids. I should kill you all now."

Kid Flash snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Frankly we're in more danger when Superboy tries to cook. Last time he tried to cook sea food it came out looking like, well now that I thing about it looked a lot like you. I hope it wasn't your cousin or something." Miss Martian said.

"You dare mock me? Ocean Master!"

"We all know your name dude, and not a really good one. I mean Aqualad here could probably control water better than you in his sleep." KF said sounding board.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You just told us…man talk about a short memory." Rocket said.

"YOU HAVE CHOSSEN YOUR FATE!" Ocean Master said.

"And that would be…what?" Zatanna asked.

"DEATH!"

"Well, if it's okay with you we chose to live a little longer." Nightwing said standing up. His cuffs fell away. Ocean master flattered.

"How did you…"

"Didn't we just explain that to you? Rocket you were right about the short memory." Nightwing reached up with both hands and broke his collar off. "Now if you don't mind we have places to be." He punched Ocean Master in the gut and grabbed the remote for the collars. With a press of a button he turned off the collars. The moment he had Miss Martian voice sounded in his head.

_'The bio-ship is back online. But it will take some time for her to get here.'_

_'Still the best news I heard all day.' _Nightwing said.

"About time. I knew we were in for some Aster." Kid Flash said. The few men who had been on the brig with them tried to attack but the team subdued them in seconds. Ocean Master hit a button and alarms when off. More men started running into the room but because of the narrow hallway only so many could get into the room at a time.

"Would you look at that? Could they make it any easier?" Zatanna said. She jumped over the railing and landed on one of their heads.

"I bet ten bucks I take out the most." Superboy said. He cracked his neck.

"I'll take that." KF said. They both raced down the stairs.

"I'm not missing out on this fun." Artemis followed Zatanna lead and jumped over the railing. Rocket and Miss Martian followed.

Nightwing and Kaldur smiled as they watch. They turned around to face Ocean Master.

"Looks like the tides have turned." Nightwing said.

"Not that they were ever really in your favor."

"I still know about you. I'll still reveal your secret."

"Good Luck remembering what day it is after Miss Martian is done with you." Nightwing punched him in the jaw and he slumped to the floor unconscious. The boys turned back to watch the fight below they looked at each other and smiled. Nightwing pulled out his Eskrima sticks and Kaldur pulled out his water bears making a mace.

"Hey! Kid, SB we want in on that bet." Nightwing yelled just before they joined to fray.

* * *

The next chapter should be the last. I don't plan to make it that long so I'll try to get it up this weekend but I can make no promises.

Nardragon-until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling the Aster

The Final Chapter is here. Thank you for being so patient.

* * *

"I'm done, they won't remember the last 48 hours." Miss Martian said. The Team was on top of Ocean Master's sub, Miss M. had just wiped the minds of Ocean Master and his men.

"I wonder what they'll think when they wake up and find themselves in Belle Reve." Wally said.

"What are you going to tell the league?" Superboy asked.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, how do we explain to them how we ended up on Ocean Master's sub, without revealing Kaldur and Artemis?"

"So now you're okay with it."

"No, but if you kept it from us, then it would have to be for a good reason."

"I'm glad you're not mad anymore."

"Who said anything about not being mad." Rocket asked.

"I'm still furious with you Nightwing, but I am glad Artemis is alive." Zatanna said. She hugged Artemis.

"And Kaldur didn't really kill her." Miss Martian said.

"That doesn't change the fact you lied to us." Rocket said. She was looking at Kaldur.

"It was wrong to deceive you. But we had to if we are to get more information about the light." Kaldur said.

"I guess the time for yelling at you could come after you are no longer undercover."

"Superboy deciding not to yell….now that's a disaster averted." Wally said.

"We're feelin' the aster." Nightwing said. Everyone laughed. In the east the sun was just beginning to rise. The bio-ship flew into view.

"Well our ride is here." Artemis said. They all climbed aboard.

"Wait, we're just leaving Ocean Master here." Rocket asked.

"We'll go drop Kaldur and Artemis off then call the league."

"And what are you going to tell them?" Superboy asked.

"The truth, but without the parts when we work with Kaldur and Artemis." Nightwing said. In the bio-ship it took them a little over an hour to get to the nearest coast. Miss Martian landed the ship and Kaldur and Artemis stood up.

"So this is good bye." Miss Martian said.

"Only for now, M'gaan." Artemis said.

"I hope the next time we see you two we don't have to pretend to try and hurt you." Zatanna said.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Take care of yourself babe." Wally pulled Artemis into a hug.

"I will." She kissed him. Zatanna, Rocket and M'gaan hugged Artemis quickly.

"Good bye, next time let's hope we can have one of our 'Thank God we're all alive' parties." Kaldur said.

"We're looking forward to it." Nightwing said.

"You bet. I'll bring the food." Wally said.

"More like you'll eat all the food." Artemis said. They all laughed again. They all just stood there for a few moments before Kaldur spoke.

"We have to go."

"Right." Artemis said. She and Kaldur turned and walked off the ship. Once on land they turned and waved. Miss Martian took the bio-ship up and activated the camouflage.

"Nightwing are you sure this the only way to get information." Superboy asked.

"He wouldn't put them in danger if their was another one." Zatanna said.

"Thanks Z."

"Don't thank me. If that isn't true you'll find yourself on the receiving end of one my explosion spells."

"Got it."

* * *

I glad I was able to write this story, but I'm even more glad that I'll be able to find out what really happens after 'Depths' come next week. Let me know if your excited as I am that the new episodes are going to be starting come next week Saturday.

Please let me know how you liked the story.

Nardragon- until the next page.


End file.
